piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture of the Black Pearl
The Capture of the ''Black Pearl'' was a skirmish between the crew of the Black Pearl, led by Hector Barbossa, and the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, led by Blackbeard. This attack ended with the capture of the Black Pearl. Prelude to skirmish After the East India Trading Company was defeated, the pirates were free to continue their freedom-loving ways. While in the docks of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow discovered that Hector Barbossa has made off with the Black Pearl, marooning Jack and Joshamee Gibbs, and left a small dingy in its place. Meanwhile, as the Black Pearl sails through the seas, Barbossa presented to his crewmen their next quest: to find the Fountain of Youth. However, after opening the charts, he discovered that Jack Sparrow has removed the map to the Fountain from the charts. And so Barbossa's quest was postponed as Jack himself sailed to find the Fountain. Skirmish With the map to the Fountain of Youth gone, Barbossa's quest to the Fountain was postponed, and so Barbossa and his crew resumed their pirate ways. One night, as the Black Pearl was sailing in off the coast of Hispaniola, the Pearl was suddenly attacked by the Queen Anne's Revenge, the legendary ship captained by the notorious pirate Blackbeard. The Pearl was peppered by cannonfire from the Revenge. The sea beneath the Pearl began to roil while the Pearl itself was pitching and yawing violently to where the ship itself couldn't be maneuvered leaving the Pearl's crew with no chance of escape. Witnessing all of this tempted Barbossa to give the order he thought he would never give—"Abandon ship". However, it was too late, as Blackbeard used his sword to turn the Black Pearl against the crew. Every plank, rail and spar aboard the Pearl began to creak a hellish noise as the rigging came to life. Barbossa's men were tangled by the ropes, unable to fight as they were wrapped around like snakes. One of the ropes wrapped around Barbossa's right leg. Not wanting his fate changed, Barbossa used his sword to cut off his own leg. Barbossa was able to escape the rest of the attack, but with no knowledge of the Black Pearl's fate of being shrunk and put into a bottle and put into a cabinet in Blackbeard's cabin aboard the Revenge. Aftermath From that day on, Barbossa decided to abandon his search for the Fountain of Youth. His only goal now was to get his revenge on Blackbeard. But without a ship and crew, Barbossa needed help to achieve this plan. So he accepted a Royal Pardon and became a privateer in the employ of England. Soon, he was a trusted advisor of King George II's court. He was later given command of the ship of the British Royal Navy, the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. By the time of his new-found captaincy, Barbossa began to wear a peg leg, which contained a rum supply and a cup. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Category:Battles